


Morning Rituals

by DrGairyuki



Series: Honey [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: I just did this for fun. The main inspiration is that I saw a few picture on Sketchhungry of seeing Coco having a problem with caffeine because she need to sleep and Honey carrying Lueur on her shoulder while riding a skateboard, along with a fic called The Days We Hate. Now then... i'm planning on a another one...





	Morning Rituals

The members of Team HALE; The 3 girlfriend that were in a relationship with each other that make up, Honey, Azila, and Lueur, along with the loner of the team and the now only human and boy of the team, Eade, were sleeping peacefully in their shared dorm with the 3 girls sharing a bed with each others and the loner having his own bed. It was quite peaceful in the room until the alarm rang and the 3 girls snapped open their eyes like their life are depended on it and look like they've have seen of how the world will end in several billions years later before they rise from their shared bed as Honey mutter one sentence. "IT'S TIME."

* * *

 

_Outside of their dorm room..._

Coco and Velvet were walking down the hallway to visit their daughter and her 2 girlfriends while they were talking about some trailer about a red merc with a mouth and his group of buddies or something like that to watch for Valentines' day. "A-are you sure about it, Coco?"

"I'm positive, Bun-Bun." Coco said before she saw where the dorm where their daughter's own team is located. "Time to visit, my favorite-"

That was when the door of the team dorm suddenly flew and came out Honey skateboarding on a skateboard with Azila on laying flat on top of the board as she look at her phone-sized scroll while Honey wear a pair of sunglasses carried Lueur on both of her shoulders who was acting like she was a opera singer that was singing in the air despite not ever talking rushed passed both Coco and Velvet, which took them by surprised, before the 3 girls run through and sending few of the teachers that were working at this time in the morning, the several students that were wide wake at this hour, and Jaune, flying through the air and through the ceilings of Beacon Academy, in several laps as Honey shouted out, and sometimes along with Azila at whatever it was, a random sentence that don't ever make sense at all like. "RUN! IT'S GODZILLA!"

"IT LIKE LOOK GODZILLA BUT DUE TO INTERNATIONAL COPYRIGHT LAWS! IT'S NOT!

"STILL! WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT IS GODILLA!"

"THROUGH IT ISN'T!"

Coco and Velvet just stared at the insanity that is happening in front of them with both of the married couple having a blank shock expression on their faces, even Coco's sunglasses slide down a bit to show her eyes that were full of shock to what just happen, before Velvet then ask her wife. "Coco?"

"Yes bun-bun?"

"What just happen?"

"I have honestly no idea."

"It's their morning ritual on a Saturday." Eade mutter his answer to them as he got out of the room of getting the newspaper for today while holding a mug of hot coco, completely taking the Crosshare couple by surprised as Velvet leap into her wife's protective arm in fright as the only male and human of the team spoke. "Trust me, it's completely normal like this on a Saturday for them to do that."

"N-normal?!" Velvet ask.

"Yep."

"And you're taking this like it's a everyday thing?" Coco ask.

"Oh yeah." Eade said before he explain to them of how such a thing happen on a Saturday. "When the weekend begin on the end of a friday, they will completely drink 3 to 6 cups of caffeines while wearing their sleeping clothings, which for some reason knock them to sleep, before the alarm clock rang like a bomb going off."

"... Other than the knocking you out to sleep for whatever reason aside, the caffine part of it sound... familiar..." Coco said to herself before she notice her bunny faunus wife looking at her, causing her to give a raise eyebrow. "What?"

"Coco..." Velvet said before she boop her wife's nose. "That's you."

"And that is why you loved for me for it." Coco said as she give her a wink behind her pair of sunglasses with a smile on her face, causing Velvet to blush a deep crimson on her face in just pure embarrassment while Eade just ignore the Crosshare couple as he read his newspaper while he drank his cup of hot coco.

"BACON!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just did this for fun. The main inspiration is that I saw a few picture on Sketchhungry of seeing Coco having a problem with caffeine because she need to sleep and Honey carrying Lueur on her shoulder while riding a skateboard, along with a fic called The Days We Hate. Now then... i'm planning on a another one...


End file.
